


Goaded

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face Slapping, Felix being a bitch, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Name-Calling, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Racism, Rough Sex, Violence, goading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Dedue thinks he has Felix's little game all figured out. Spoilers: He actually doesn't.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Goaded

Many would believe Dedue didn't bother to fight back against Felix because he'd been conditioned to accept that he was correct, and those who didn't consider it a good thing pitied him. They'd assume correctly, of course, Dedue _was_ used to the slurs and arrows of those who had cheered for the genocide of his country and people. But even if he wasn't, the slurs of Felix Hugo Fraldarius were nothing compared to what he'd experienced in the past. Rocks thrown at him, the screams of children, people threatening to call the knights if he dared to get too close to them even by accident. A woman once slapped him for saying hello to her.

Felix's bratty tirades were the whining of a petulant child whose real problems had nothing to do with Dedue himself. Annoying, but Dedue cared little what Felix thought of him.

The things he said about His Highness, on the other hand, made him wish he could get away with punching Felix across the room and not risk being arrested and chained up by the knights. A man of Duscur striking a pale-skinned boy from the Kingdom? Felix would adore that. In fact, it didn't take Dedue long to realize that was probably Felix's goal. To goad him into attacking, then gloat that he was right about Duscur people being filthy beasts.

It was getting harder and harder not to give him the satisfaction.

"-beastliness," Felix was saying as they finished weeding the garden. Dedue had always thought weeding with anyone but Dimitri would be a relief; cherish and adore His Highness as he did, it was tiresome having to stop him from eating the weeds. But he would take that over Felix's whining about Dimitri and yelling in his ear any day of the week.

"Do not-"

" _Do not mock his highness,_ " Felix said in a high, mocking tone of voice. "You're just his dog. You don't know him like I do, you weren't there the day he-"

"Felix." Dedue picked up the box of tools. "Enough." Surprisingly, Felix did quiet down long enough for them to put back the tools.

"You two deserve each other," he said halfway back to the classroom. "A boar and his cur. That thing is unfit to be among human company." He sneered. "Pretending to play as human, walking on its hind legs. Everyone can smell the beastly stench coming from it, they're just too polite-"

" _Enough._ " Dedue glared at him. "I tire of your unoriginal insults towards His Highness. He is our future King, and you _will_ show him some respect." Felix _smirked._

"Are you going to make me? What's a hated cur like you going to do about it? No one else dares to stop me, they know I'm right," he said smugly. "Especially the boar prince. He knows I'm right, he knows he's unfit to rule and that if he raises a hoof to me all he's doing is proving my point. He can't defend himself, so he sends his cur to-"

He hadn't said anything worse than usual, but the tiresome repetition and the smug tone of voice finally snapped that last thread of Dedue's patience. No longer giving a damn about punishment or justice or his own fate, he drew back and cracked his open palm against Felix's cheek. Felix stumbled back, falling to the ground...just as a group of onlookers gasped.

Not only had Dedue finally given in and proven Felix right, but people had seen. If they'd been alone he could shake off the humiliation at having been goaded, but the gaping students would tell the knights, tell Lady Rhea. Dedue would be arrested, and His Highness would be in trouble for-

"Hey! What're you staring at?" Felix shouted. "This is a _private_ conversation, so fuck off! And don't tell anyone or I'll cut you all down!"

The crowd fled, and Felix pulled himself up, running a finger over the forming bruise on his cheek.

"Is that all you're gonna do? Slap my face? Or are those muscles just for show?" he asked. "Go on, you know you want to wreck me. Break a few bones, choke me?" For a moment all Dedue could do was stare at him. Felix was once again quiet, but this time it was more unnerving than a relief.

"I did not want to resort to that to begin with," Dedue said. "I was certain you would take advantage of that crowd to-"

"Well, I wasn't." Felix crossed his arms over his chest. "So, as I was saying, the boar prince-"

"Stop." Dedue held up his hand. "I have no doubt that you mean every word, but you're playing this up so I'll attack you. Perhaps I didn't have your little game all figured out after all, but I don't want to know what you're getting at." Because between the look on Felix's face and the telltale bulge in his groin, he had a distinct feeling and he had no desire to play along.

(No matter how many times he'd idly wondered if a good fuck would shut Felix up for once. Just not from him.)

They went back to class, Felix glaring at anyone who looked at his bruise and Dedue refusing to acknowledge him. If pressed, he would admit it was satisfying to hit the bastard after all the insults he'd hurled at Dimitri throughout the term so far. It felt good to finally put Felix in his place, to let him know beyond words that his behavior was not okay.

_But I won't give him what he's after. Chances are he doesn't actually want it either, that must be another game he's playing. Get me to hit him and fuck him, then when he says I'm an animal he can be right._

(Never mind that Felix was an angry, surly asshole who _could_ use a good fuck. Or that the irony of someone so racist being fucked into submission by his most hated target was so tempting it made Dedue's pants tighten. And now that the idea was in his head he was none too eager to let it go.)

After class, Felix cornered him in the knights' hall.

"The boar is a whore."

"You're not going to stop until I give you what you want, are you." A statement, not a question. "I don't like you."

"And I like you? Does Duscur tradition dictate you can't fuck unless you're gonna marry the person?"

"No," Dedue said, "but my personal values don't include fucking people I hate. No matter _how_ much I would enjoy putting him in his place with my cock." Felix smirked, looping a finger under Dedue's collar.

"So you _do_ want me."

"Perhaps." Dedue grabbed his wrist, staring into his eyes. "But you realize this means I'll be calling the shots. That you'll come away with more than a few bruises, and that I can deny you an orgasm if I feel like it." Felix nodded, his eyes ablaze.

"Just rip my clothes off and fuck me already, _cur._ "

The knights' hall was empty. No one was around for miles. The table was just calling out for him to throw Felix on top of, and Dedue's pants were uncomfortably tight by now. So he threw caution to the wind and flicked open the buttons of Felix's vest and shirt, slowly removing each layer of clothing, relishing in Felix's impatience before he unzipped his own pants. Felix's eyes widened.

"You're gonna tear me in half with that thing."

"Are you a virgin?" Felix shook his head.

"Not telling who." As though Dedue wanted to know. At least he wouldn't have to worry about breaking him in. "No foreplay for the boar's rabid cur, huh? I bet he's-" Dedue slapped his face, gripping one bicep and pinning him to the table, and Felix moaned. "His beastliness-"

He wouldn't stop. Every slam at Dimitri got him another strike, and every time Dedue hit him Felix would moan and cry out and be just seconds away from begging for more until Dedue couldn't stand it any longer. He began to dig in his pocket until he found a jar of salve and moved to slick up his fingers.

"Don't bother," Felix gasped, "just put the damn thing _in me._ " Dedue only took a moment longer to rub the salve on his cock before slamming into Felix in one sharp thrust. The other's hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he fucked him without a hint of restraint.

Contrary to what Felix believed, Dedue and Dimitri had given their virginities to each other long ago, shortly before they enrolled in the academy. With Dimitri, he'd started out slow and tender before they both stopped holding back. With Felix, he couldn't seem to go hard or fast enough. The reality that he had this racist Kingdom brat writhing under him, begging for more of his cock with every sharp, piercing thrust drove him closer and closer, part of him didn't want it to end so he could savor this feeling of control as long as possible.

But of course, it couldn't last forever, and soon Felix was coming undone beneath him, Dedue coming inside him with one more thrust. It took him several moments to come back down and get his bearings before he pulled out, relieved not to see any blood after how rough he'd just been.

Felix just laid there, panting and sweaty and red-faced, before he finally got up and grabbed a nearby towel, throwing it at Dedue. They cleaned up and dressed in silence.

"Satisfied?" Dedue finally asked.

"Yeah." Felix offered a thin smile. "You're...good at that. I mean, I still stand by everything I say, but-"

"Of course you do." There was a difference between _believing_ a good fuck would tame Felix, but realistically, his cock wasn't a magic taming rod. Felix would lose interest now that he'd gotten what he wanted, things would go back to the way they were only now Dedue would simply ignore him.

A few days later, though, he was working in the greenhouse when Felix approached.

"The boar's looking for you, dog," he said. "Better hurry over to him before he starts rampaging."

He had that _look_ on his face, and Dedue's pants tightened. _Well, then._

There were worse things than taming Felix Hugo Fraldarius with his cock on a regular basis.


End file.
